Hidden Shadows
by Duochanfan
Summary: Prompto and Noctis suffered a tragic loss, with only Cor Leonis knowing about. After an incident in training, Prompto and Noctis have no choice but to own up to their relationship when some shocking news is told to them. With hidden dangers coming out of the woodwork. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. A/B/O Verse.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Final Fantasy XV, just messing around.**

 **Well, here is the second fic from me in this new fandom. This one has been going around my head for a while. But it took a different turn than I expected.**

 **Full Summary**

Prompto and Noctis suffered a tragic loss, one that was kept between them and Cor Leonis. After an incident in training, Prompto and Noctis have no choice but to own up to their relationship when some shocking news is given to them. But with it comes hidden dangers, from politicians and would be brides/grooms that were hoping to marry Prince Noctis, to the revelation of Prompto's past and what he has done to help The Kingdom of Lucis fight against Niflheim. Will the two be able to weather it all and remain together and strong?

 **CONTENT WARNING! MISCARRIAGE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER**

* * *

Prologue

Prompto sat on the floor of his bedroom, in his arms lay a small child. Wrapped in a small pink blanket he held the small body close to him. Tears streaming down his face. He heard someone enter the house and rush up the stairs. The door opened, banging against the wall. Hands reached for him, wrapping around him. He smelled the comforting scent of his Alpha and buried his head into his neck, breathing in the scent.

"Oh Prompto," Noctis said, his own voice full of sadness and grief as he looked down at the tiny face that could be seen peeking out of the folds of the blanket.

"A little girl, we... we were having a little girl," Prompto cried, moving his head enough to be able to look down at his daughter.

Noctis' own eyes began to leak tears. He reached a hand down and trailed a finger along the cooling cheek. "I... I don't know what to do," the seventeen-year-old said, shaking his head.

"I... I don't either," Prompto sobbed brokenly.

No one knew that the two of them were together, no one knew that Prompto had become pregnant and now three months after finding out, miscarried their child, their held each other and grieved for what felt like days, when in fact only an hour had passed. Noctis moved back a moment, fumbling for his phone. He had to call someone, and he didn't want to call Ignis or Gladio, they didn't know Prompto that well. He couldn't call his Father. He would be so disappointed and he didn't need that type of pressure on him when all he wanted to do was to be with Prompto and grieve for the child they had lost. He dialled a number that he didn't think he would ever have to call.

"Leonis here," came the stern voice of the Omega Marshal of the Crownsguard.

"Cor," Noctis greeted brokenly, trying to hold things together.

"Your Highness?" Cor asked, worry entering his voice, "What is it? What's wrong?" he rapid fired asked.

"I... I need you here, please Cor," he said, sniffing and wiping away a few stray tears.

"Where are you Noctis?" Cor asked softly.

"I'm with Pr... Prompto, he... he called me said something was wrong. I... I got here and... he... I'm at Prompto's, just, please come," Noctis said as he started crying once more. "Just you, alone, please," he begged through his tears.

"All right. I'm on my way now," Cor promised him.

Noctis nodded as he ended the call and went back over to Prompto. The two leaned against each other, Prompto still holding his child in his arms. "We... we should gi... give her a... a name," Prompto said between his cries.

Noctis nodded, "Yeah," he said, running a hand over the child's head, "We should."

Prompto thought for a moment, "Wh... what about Liana?" he sniffed.

Noctis smiled, nodding, "Yeah, Liana Lucis Caelum," he said softly, trying the name out.

"My little Liana," Prompto said, leaning down slightly and placing a kiss on her forehead.

It was then that Cor walked into the house. He could smell the scent of a grieving Alpha and Omega and wondered what was going on. He followed the scent and made his way upstairs. He walked into the back bedroom of the two-bed house and stopped. Now he knew, he could see. He walked over to them, slowly and carefully.

"Noctis, Prompto," he called out as he knelt down in front of them.

"She... she's gone," Noctis said, as he looked up, eyes red and puffy with the tears that still ran down his face.

"I'm so sorry," Cor said as he got a little closer. Seeing the small child that was cradled in Prompto's arms, his eyes filled with sadness as he looked at them. He hid the shock well, he hadn't known that they were together, or that their relationship had progressed to such a point.

"I... We..." Noctis said glancing to Prompto, who kept his eyes trained on the little face in his arms. "We don't know what to do Cor, we... we can't tell my father. And I..." he trailed off, burying his face closer to Prompto as he pulled the young omega closer.

"It's all right. I won't tell him," Cor reassured. "I know what needs to be done, but I'm going to have to call someone else, all right?" he asked, "And Prompto," he said waiting for the younger Omega to look at him. "You need to see your doctor, to make sure that you are all right," he added softly.

Prompto didn't reply as he looked down once more at his child. There was nothing he could say, nothing that could be said. The tears still falling as he leaned his head against his Alpha, taking comfort from him. Even though the blond didn't feel like he deserved any of it. Prompto felt like he had been the cause of the miscarriage, that he must have done something wrong to lose his child, to lose their child.

Cor got up and moved out of the room as he called someone else that would be able to help with everything. Cor had a feeling that neither Noctis or Prompto was ready for anyone to know what happened. He would honour their wishes, for now, but he would make sure that the two of them talked about this, not pushing it away. He didn't want what had happened to him, to happen to them. It had taken Cor almost a decade to come to terms with losing his own child, and now the person he had loved had moved on to someone else. Cor put away his phone when he finished and walked back into the room. The grief and sadness within the room overpowering, but he went over to the two seventeen-year-olds and pulled them closer to him, comforting them both, like no one had done for him.

XxXxX

The Tomb of Queen Aulea was being opened in the dead of night. The lock clicked opened as the Yard-Man opened it, he was one of two that had the key to the Royal Tombs. Cor watched as Prompto and Noctis stood side by since, the small coffin that housed their tiny daughter was going to be joining her grandmother in her rest. Cor walked up to them, Noctis was holding the coffin as Prompto rested a gentle hand on it. He placed a hand on each of their heads, running his fingers back through their hair. The two teens looked at him.

"It's time," he said as he looked at the coffin.

"I... I can do it," Noctis said.

Cor shook his head, "No, I will. Trust me to lay your daughter to her rest with her grandmother," he pleaded with them. He knew that inside the coffin that had once held Queen Aulea would now have worked their magic to turn her body into a stone and made her into a statue that would rest on the stone bed that had been made for her. The same will happen with Liana, her tiny body will slowly turn to stone. The magic of the coffin she rests in will mingle with the magic within Aulea's and meld them together to form a single monument for the two of them.

"I... we..." Noctis began but stopped when Cor shook his head again.

"Noctis," he said, calling him by his name, "This is not for you to do, I will make sure that she and your mother will be beside each other for eternity. Let me do this one thing for you," he said moving to stand before the Prince and Prompto.

"We should do it," Prompto said in a quiet voice. He had barely spoken in the last week as preparations had been made for tonight.

Cor shook his head, "No," he insisted, "Let me, please," he said as he held out his arms.

Noctis and Prompto shared a look before the two of them nodded. Prompto leaned down, kissing the top of the coffin as he said goodbye to his daughter. Noctis did the same and then slowly handed the tiny thing over to Cor, "Thank you."

"Welcome always Your Highness, Prompto," Cor nodded, taking the Coffin and walking towards the tomb.

"You know what you are doing sir?" the Yard-Man asked as he looked to the Marshal.

"I do," he nodded, "Don't forget you are to not mention this to anyone. They do not wish for people to know or to interfere with their relationship, or about their daughter," he reminded him.

"I won't," he promised with a nod.

Cor walked inside the tomb and over to the raised platform where Queen Aulea rested. Her arms crossed over her lap. Her stone face set forever in the smile she would often wear when around the King and her son. "Forgive me for not being able to protect them from this, but I know that you will watch over your granddaughter in the beyond. I place her with you to keep her safe," he said softly as he gently lay the casket on Queen Aulea. He could feel the magic begin already. He frowned, this shouldn't be happening so soon. A light appeared and surrounded the casket and Queen Aulea. A moment after it started it faded away. The casket no longer in sight, But now instead of being on her back, she was lying on her side, almost curled up around the small child that was now resting forever in her arms.

Cor smiled and gave a bow before he walked silently out of the tomb. The Yard Man locking it up and sealing it once more. Making it seem like no one had been in there. "She rests now Your Highness, Prompto," he said as he went over to the two teenagers.

"Thank you," Noctis said once more, Prompto clinging to him as he cried into Noctis' shoulder.

Cor watched as Noctis turned and pulled Prompto closer. Finding comfort with each other instead of pushing the other away. He would have to talk to the two of them, as they had a long road ahead of them. You never recovered from the loss of a child, and it would be no different for them.

"Come, let's go home," he said, as he got the two of them to turn around and head to the car that he had used to bring them here.

The rest of the night was spent comforting the two teens in Noctis' apartment. Noctis had the foresight to make sure that Ignis wouldn't be there for the night. Cor doubted that Noctis or Prompto wanted to explain what was going on, to the Prince's advisor. Cor made them all some food, something simple but comforting and got the two of them to settled down for the night. He watched over them as they curled up together and slowly fell asleep. Cor remained awake, to watch over them and sooth them when they awoke during the night. Reassuring them that he would there for them should they need to talk, or if they just needed a friend.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, and I do hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of this new fic. I have about 5 more chapters written for it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Final Fantasy, just playing around.**

 **Sorry for the wait, been rather ill recently.**

* * *

Chapter One

Prompto put his phone in his locker and closed it up. Locking it as well. He was often the target in the training rooms of the Crownsguard, none of them too happy that he was training alongside them when he hadn't gone through the normal process that the others had. Prompto reached a hand up and pressed down on the cord and ring that lay underneath his t-shirt. His wedding band, not that anyone else but Cor knew that. Noctis had surprised him on his eighteenth birthday six months ago. Taking him to the other side of Insomnia to a small chapel, Cor driving the two of them. They had been married with Cor being their main witness. It had been short and sweet. Though Prompto still had to wonder what Cor had on the man to make sure that he kept it quiet.

They had spent two days together, only because Noctis had gotten Ignis and Gladio to let the two of them have a few days to muck around, as Ignis called it. Since neither of them knew that Noctis and Prompto were together, let alone now married. King Regis was in the dark as well, since both of them were wary of what the King would think about their relationship. Prompto stretched a little as he then began to head towards the training room. He would normally be doing a little training with Gladio, but he had been called away for a small mission with Ignis yesterday, so he was going to be training with the rest of this year's Crownsguard recruits.

"Right," Cor said as he spotted Prompto, "You're with Plato and Zanthus, they'll be going through weapon basics. I know you don't use those mainly, but I still want you to learn them in case you don't have access to your gun or ammo," he told the teenager.

"Sure," he nodded as he went over to the two men, they were older than him by a couple of years, one was Gladio's age, and the other a year older. They weren't recruits anymore, they had passed a couple of years ago and were now Crownsguard, but like all Crownsguard, they had worked their way into the Crownsguard like everyone else. "Hey," he said waving to the two of them in greeting.

"Right," Zanthus said as he walked over, grabbing two wooden short swords from the rack and tossing one over to Prompto, "We'll go through the basics again," he said. Unlike a lot of the others, he didn't mind Prompto, he could see the drive the young Omega had towards learning the ropes of being a Crownsguard, never giving up even when he had ended up in the hospital wing a few times because of how badly he had been tossed around the training room.

Prompto nodded and walked into the middle of the training floor, glad that there were only a couple of people around. Plato stood to one side, to call out tips and hints that would help Prompto. Prompto waited and then began to go through the motions. Following the hints that were being given to him and the occasional times where Plato would go up to him and physically correct him. Zanthus would go harder and harder each time as he went against Prompto. Upping the strength he was using until he was almost using all of it. He could see that Prompto was trying but wasn't saying anything about the tiredness he could see in the young man's eyes.

"Okay," Zanthus said after almost two hours, doing a small mock fight at the end. "You did well that time, you kept on your feet and was able to land a hit on me," he smiled lowering his weapon.

Prompto looked up, sword on the floor where it had slipped from his hands as they rested on his knees, he was out of breath, "Thanks, but we can go again after a break?" he suggested. He wanted to get better, and stronger so he could help protect Noctis.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Plato asked, seeing how tired the other was. It was unusual to see him so tired after training. He could normally go a little longer.

"Yeah, I need to do it, Plato," Prompto said as he glanced over at the older male, straightening up.

"I know you want to, but don't go pushing yourself too much, doing too much can backfire don't forget that," Zanthus warned him, heading over to the bench where his water bottle was and grabbed it.

Prompto nodded, "I know, but... I need to get better at fighting." He stood in the middle of the training area and stretched a little, enjoying the burn of his muscles.

"After a break, we'll continue," Plato agreed, but he would not be going as hard as he had been. Walking over to Zanthus and drinking some water as well.

"If he wants to do it you should let him just carry on now," someone called out from the back.

"Erebus this has nothing to do with you," Zanthus called back, as he saw the other dark-haired man that was now walking towards the training arena.

"Well, I say we should test him properly if he wants to be a Crownsguard," Erebus said as he went over to the rack and pulled a sharp short sword from it.

"Erebus!" Plato said as he watched the man head straight for Prompto. Both he and Zanthus rushed to try and meet him.

Prompto moved quickly as the blade headed for his head, just about able to dodge out of the way of the sharp edge. He moved and danced around, avoiding it. His breathing coming in sharp pants as he began to tire even more. His steps faltered and the sword swung for him. The blade slashed deeply across his abdomen, as Zanthus was able to knock Erebus out of the way. Plato went over to Prompto, seeing the blood that was escaping around the arm that was held tightly over the wound on his stomach.

"Fuck," Plato cursed as he helped Prompto to the floor, "Someone get one of the medics!" he yelled out.

"What the hell is going on?" Cor questioned as he saw Prompto on the floor, blood beginning to pool near him. He ran over, "Hey," He said as he knelt down. Someone running off to grab one of the Crownsguard medics that was in a nearby room.

Prompto looked at him, a little fear in his eyes, "Cor," he murmured, he could tell that he was losing a lot of blood.

"Medic is on the way," Plato said to him.

"Good," Cor said as he put some pressure on the injury, frowning slightly when he could feel a slight hardness that shouldn't be there. The medic arrived quickly and he whispered something into his ear.

The man nodded, "Will do," he said as he then called in some more to come and help take Prompto to the Hospital Wing.

Cor stood up, glancing briefly to the blood on his hands, "Erebus," he gowled out, turning towards the man that was being held in an arm lock by Zanthus, "I expect you to be waiting in my office for when I get there, and you are to remain there until I , I want you to escort Erebus to my office and wait until Monica get there, you may have to wait until I do," he said as he then turned to Plato, "Plato, see to it that someone comes in the clean this all up. Iulia, I need you to go and find Monica, tell her what has happened and that she is to make sure that Erebus doesn't leave the Citadel. " he ordered, his voice broke no arguments from anyone gathered in the room, "The rest of you are to leave, now!" he yelled out.

They saluted as Cor marched from the room, heading to a small bathroom where he could clean up a little. It wouldn't do to walk in on the meeting that was going on between King Regis, Prince Noctis and a few other of the nobles about the latest news from Niflheim. Cor took a steadying breath as soon as he locked the door to the bathroom behind him. his hands were shaking and he couldn't believe what had happened. Prince Noctis had expected him to watch over Prompto, and he had failed. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply once more, calming down the worry that was trying to come forth. He thought of the two as his own most of the time. Especially Prompto.

Cor finished washing his hands, making sure that none of the blood was showing on his clothing. He straightens his jacket and headed out of the bathroom. He walked with confidence towards the meeting room. "Clarus," he said, greeting the Kings Shield as he was about to step into the meeting room.

"Cor," Clarus frowned, hand holding the handle of the door to the meeting room, "What are you doing here?" he asked, "They are still in the middle of a meeting."

"What about this time?" Cor asked him, wondering if he was going to be interrupting something important.

"Lord Gables is trying to get the King to agree to his daughter marrying the Prince," Clarus said with a shake of his head. "I don't know why they carry on asking, he had never once said yes to any of them. And I very much doubt he will. Lord Gables thought making the prince take part of the meeting as well would be a good way to persuade the Prince and the King into taking the marriage offer."

"It won't work, epically for Prince Noctis," he said, hiding a smirk as he turned away, "I need to speak with his Highness about something important as well," he added.

"May as well come with me then," Clarus nodded, "I stepped out to make sure that food and drink were to be brought to us. We've been here for over two hours already and it doesn't look like any of them are going to be taking no for an answer this time."

"Then this might be a good thing," he said as Clarus opened the door and walked in. Cor following behind him.

King Regis looked at them and nodded his head in greeting, "Cor," he greeted the Marshal.

"Your Majesty, may I please have a word with Prince Noctis, something has come up," he asked, bowing to his King.

"Of course," Regis replied as he watched the man head over to his son and lean down.

"Noctis, Prompto was hurt during practice. It was bad, but he is already at the hospital wi-" Cor was cut off as Noctis stood up pushing him aside and heading out of the door. Cor shook his head as he watched him go.

"Cor," Regis said as he got up and walked over to his friend, "What has happened that caused such a look on my sons face?" he asked, leaning on his cane.

Cor looked at him and shook his head, "That is something that Prince Noctis would need to speak to you about Your Majesty," he bowed as he began to head out of the room.

"And where would I find him?" Regis called out.

Cor turned as he reached the doors, "He would be at the Hospital Wing," he replied, closing the doors behind him and taking off to follow the Prince to the hospital wing as well.

Cor slowed down as he reached the Hospital Wing, walking inside instead of running when he reached the door. Noctis was stood there, waiting for someone to come in and talk to him, to tell him what was going on with Prompto. Cor walked over to him, "No news?" he asked.

Noctis shook his head, "I... No one has come out," he sighed, starting to pace.

Cor placed a hand on him, "There isn't anything that you can do for now, but wait, so come and sit down for now," he said as he got the prince to sit down.

"We haven't bonded yet, we wanted to wait a little while longer. Un... Until we told everyone," Noctis said softly.

"I understand," Cor said softly. He knew that if they had Bonded then it would have been obvious to people that they were together. While Prompto always used scent blockers, Noctis didn't, their bond would have been obvious to anyone.

The two went silent for a while as they waited for news. The door opened and the two of them looked up. King Regis stood in the doorway looking at his son. Clarus standing behind him.

"Is everything all right?" Regis asked as he walked over to his son and sat on a chair beside him.

Noctis looked at his father and shook his head, "Prompto was hurt during training," he answered, not saying anything else.

King Regis nodded as he settled down to wait as well. Clarus standing to one side. Cor looked to the Prince, "Your Highness," he said, "I need to go and sort out the situation that has arisen. Clarus, I think you should come with me for this one," he added as he stood up from where he was seated. Noctis looked at him, his eyes begging him to remain. Cor's placed his hands on Noctis' shoulders, "I will be back as soon as I finished."

Noctis sighed, giving a nod, "All right."

Cor walked out, Clarus following him. Noctis slumped back in his chair and continued to wait. It was an hour later when the door opened. Clarus walked in with Cor following him, there was a stiffness to both men as they walked in. Five minutes later one of the Citadel's doctors walked in. Noctis jumped up and went over to him.

"How is he?" he asked.

"He is in recovery, he will be just fine. Blood loss is the worst problem he has at the moment," he said, pausing for a moment, "May I speak to you in private?" he asked Noctis.

"Sure," he nodded.

The doctor led him away to another room, "Now, I understand that you are close to Mr Argentum?" he asked wanting to make sure. "Normally I would wait for the next of Kin, but his paperwork came back with your name listed," he frowned.

"Yeah I am," he answered, "What's wrong?" he asked, worry in his voice.

" His injury is going to have to heal without the help of a potion I'm afraid. It was deep and he has suffered blood loss, but that is something that is being rectified now with a transfusion," he answered.

"So, he's going to be all right then?" Noctis asked, relieved that Prompto was going to be fine.

"Yes he is, though it will take a little while longer," he paused and then added quietly, "We have also found out that he is pregnant around three months. Though we will be giving him a scan, later on, to confirm and see how the fetus is doing."

Noctis paled, "Are you sure?" he asked, looking up, wide-eyed.

"Yes, we are," he answered.

"Okay," Noctis nodded quietly, "Please don't mention this to anyone else. I'll also tell Prompto, I think it might be better coming from me," he added softly.

"Of course Your Highness," the doctor replied. Though Noctis could detect a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Noctis nodded, still a little pale as he walked back into the small waiting room. The doctor walked in behind him.

"I'll take you to go and see him now if you will please follow me Your Highness, your Majesty," he said, bowing slightly as he then led the way through another door and towards Prompto's room. "He is resting at the moment, we can't use potions at the moment, so he will have to heal naturally. He will need a good week of rest for now," he explained why it had taken so long for them to treat Prompto, though it was mainly for everyone else's benefit.

"Thank you," King Regis said following his son and the Doctor into the hallway leading to the patient's rooms.

Noctis was through the door first as it was opened for him. He went straight over to the bed, pulling the nearby chair closer to the bed, he sat down and took hold of Prompto's hand. Careful of the IV that he was attached to. Cor walked in and stood at the bottom of the bed and looked at the pale teenager on the bed. Regis walked behind his son and placed his hands on Noctis shoulders and squeezed them, reassuring and comforting him.

"The doctor said that he will be just fine," Regis reminded him as the doctor left the room. Regis was curious as to what the doctor wanted to talk to Noctis about.

"I know," Noctis sighed softly, squeezing Prompto's hand to reassure himself that Prompto was there.

"We'll be here with you," Regis said gently, his voice quiet.

Noctis just nodded as he carried on holding Prompto's hand. The prince remained there for almost two more hours until Prompto slowly started to wake up. Noctis greeted him with a small smile and worried eyes. Unsure of how Prompto would take the news that he was pregnant. Cor went to the door and called the doctor in, he came in swiftly, asking a few basic questions as he examined him and gave him a mild painkiller when he determined that he was in some pain.

"How are you feeling?" Noctis asked him after the doctor had finished and left the room.

Prompto blinked a few times, trying to recall why he was in the hospital wing. The doctor had been quick and brief with his exam and questions. It took a moment as it all came back to him, "I'm okay, I think," he said, "Erebus, he..." he began, then changed his mind.

"Erebus has been dealt with Prompto, so there is nothing to worry about there," Cor informed him softly as he stood at the bottom of the bed.

"He is no longer part of the Crownsguard," Clarus added from where he was stood at the back of the room.

"Right," Prompto said tiredly, relieved as well that he wouldn't have to face him again.

Noctis looked at Prompto, wanting to tell him of what he had learned. But he didn't want to do so with everyone around. Cor he wouldn't mind knowing, as the Omega was a great help when they had lost Liana, and would be able to help them with a second pregnancy no matter if they told people or not this time around. Noctis couldn't help the bounce of his knee. Regis noticed his son's agitation and stood up.

Regis stepped closer to the bed, placing a hand on Pomrpto's leg and patting it, "I'm happy that you are going to be all right," he smiled, "I shall leave you in my son's capable hands," he added, placing a hand on Noctis' shoulder and squeezing it.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Pompeo said, a little flustered with the attention of the King on him. He hadn't noticed that he had been in the room until he stepped closer to the bed.

"Let us go Clarus, we have a few feathers to smooth down," Regis said with a dry chuckle. Clarus nodded as he followed the king out of the room.

"Do you want me to go as well?" Cor asked the two of them after the door had closed behind the two men.

Noctis thought for a moment, "No, I... I think it might be better if you stayed here."

"All right," he nodded, walking over to the chair that Regis had been sitting in and sat down.

"So, why does Cor need to stay?" Prompto asked, "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Well," Noctis began, "When they were treating you they found something out," stopping as he wondered how he should break the news.

"Found something?" Prompto squeaked, thinking the worst as he started to pale.

"Noctis," Cor called to the prince seeing the state Prompto was in, "You can't end a sentence like that, so carry on," he admonished the prince.

Noctis looked up and pales as he saw Prompto's face, "Oh, oh, no, no, no, nothing bad. Really it's nothing bad."

"Th... then what is it?" Prompto asked, his voice shaking. His hands gripping onto Noctis' tightly.

"They found out that yo... you're pregnant," Noctis said, a soft loving smile on his face.

"I... I... Really?" Prompto asked, his voice small, timid and scared. The worry over what had happened last time, happening again entered his mind.

"Yes really," Noctis said holding Prompto's hands tightly. "It'll be okay this time. I promise. We won't hide anything either. I'm... we're going to tell my dad. He... he should know, everything," he said gently, hoping to reassure Prompto that everything was going to be fine.

"Do you think he will be okay about this?" Prompto asked, unsure.

Noctis nodded, "Yeah," he said, even though he was worried as well.

"He will be fine with it all," Cor reassured the two of them, a smile on his face.

Prompto's eyes widened, "What about Ignis and Gladio. We... we should tell them when they get back."

Noctis smiled, "And we will, for now, you are to rest and recover first. And then we'll worry about telling everyone. Ignis and Gladio will be back in a couple of days from their little mission," he added. His two retainers had been sent out on a mission to gather some intelligence on Niflheim movements recently. Something had been going on, and no one had been able to find out what it was yet.

"Okay," Prompto nodded, relaxing back on the bed.

"Right, I'm glad you're all right kid," Cor smiled, "I think I'll leave the two of you alone. But I promise to stop by later," he added, getting up and ruffling Prompto's hair and squeezing Noctis' shoulder before he started to head to the door, "Make sure to rest up."

"I will," Prompto smiled as he tried to straighten his hair, "Thank you for being here."

"You know I always will be, just call me if you need me," he reminded the two of them as he opened the door and walked out.

Noctis remained by Prompto's side until night began to fall, when the doctor had come in and kicked him out, saying that Prompto needs to rest properly for the night. Though before that had happened they had been able to decide that they would wait until Prompto was discharged before telling the King first about their marriage and the pregnancy. Both of them were nervous and worried about how the King would react, and that didn't include how their friends would either, since they had kept something so important from them.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and the reviews, I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	3. Author Note (not abandoning just moving)

Hi all

I have no doubt that most of you have noticed that I haven't posted over here in a long time. That is mainly because I find it so hard to keep updating on two different sites (and in some cases 3). So I have taken to only updating on AO3 as it's easier for me to do so using a Chromebook, which is what I have to use for my fic writing.

Below is a link, you just have to take out the spaces to use it. That will link you to all my work, including chapters that have been updated over there for many fics, that haven't been updated here.

archiveofourown users/Duochanfan/works

I may one day get around to updating on here again, but it might not be for a long time. I have found over the last couple of years that while I love writing fics, it drains me so badly to try and edit and post them, especially with multiple sites to do so on. I will be trying to finish all the fics I have as WIP's over there, some may take longer than others. But I haven't abandoned those over there, though there are a few that I won't be finishing (The Nomad, The Saviours Wish, Time Paradox), and some that I might take a lot longer to finish because of how unsure of what I am writing (It's Not Okay is one of those).

Have to be honest, that these days if I could just write and pass everything along to someone else to edit and post I would be a very happy bunny. The only thing that does keep me writing, editing and updating are the comments and reviews that people give me, reminding me that you are out there and still reading my stories.

Thank you for all the wonderful support you have given me on here and I hope I will see some of you over on AO3, still reading the mess that are my stories.

Duochanfan


End file.
